Phineas and Ferb: Power Rangers (Flippinawesome's version)
Phineas and Ferb: Power Rangers is a one-hour crossover episode of the animated series Phineas and Ferb, that features characters from Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Episode Summary While Phineas and Ferb are watching a Japanese action show entitled Ressha Sentai ToQger, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has built a "Super-Power-Taker-Awayer-inator", but Perry the Platypus stops him as usual. During the conflict between Perry and Doofenshmirtz the ray shoots up into the sky and bounces off a satellite and goes down to another part of Earth. It strikes the Power Rangers' morphers and their powers vanish off the face of the earth. When Prince Vekar, Levira, Argus, and Damaras find out that the Power Rangers' powers have vanished and that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is responsible for robbing their powers, they join forces with him and imprison the powerless Rangers while Phineas, Ferb and their friends have been chosen by Gosei and Tensou to become Power Rangers while they try to restore the Power Ranger's powers before the evil villains invade and enslave Earth. Transcript Songs *''Just A Regular Day'' *''We'll Rule The World (And The Tri-State Area)'' *''Go, Go, Danville Rangers'' *''Save Our Planet'' *''Fateful Fight'' Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today *'Phineas:' I know what we're gonna do today! We're gonna save the world! The "Too Young" Line *'Prince Vekar': Aren't you a little young to be Power Rangers fighting against an evil alien Armada? *'Phineas': Yes, Yes, we are. (punches Vekar) *'Prince Vekar': OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! Ferb's Line *'Phineas': No need! We already have suits! *(Ferb holds up suits) *'Tensou': Wha-where did you get those suits? *'Ferb': We have financial links to the Rangers' tailors, OK? *"I summon the power of the Race Car Zord!" What'cha doin'? *'Isabella:' What'cha doin'? *'Phineas:' We're becoming Power Rangers! Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters the code "OWCA" into the house's security system. Hey, where's Perry?/Oh, there you are, Perry Evil Jingle *Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! *Prince Vekar's Armada Spaceship! Mistaking Doofenshmirtz for a pharmacist *'Prince Vekar:' So, I can't believe a pharmacist robbed their powers. *'Dr. Doofenshmirtz:' Whoa, whoa, whoa! I am not a pharmacist. Farmer and Wife *'Wife:' I can't believe you opened up a superhero suit shop and you don't even have any superhero suits? What, do you think some superhero suits would just fall out of the sky? (The suits fall down on the Wife) *'Farmer:' Like always, you never believe in me. Out, Peace! Prince Vekar: Great! Our biggest plan yet was ruined by a bunch of kids! Vekar and the Armada are out, peace! Memorable Quotes *'Phineas:' I summon the power of the Rollercoaster Zord! *'Ferb;' I summon the power of the Race Car Zord! *'Isabella:' I summon the power of the Rocket Zord! *'Baljeet:' I summon the power of the Chariot Zord! *'Buford:' I summon the power of the Submarine Zord! *'Irving:' I summon the power of the Spy Camera Zord! Background Information Production Information Errors Continuity Allusions Cast Phineas.jpg|Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn, The Red Ranger Hey_Ferb.png|Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb Fletcher, The Blue Ranger Can't_wait_any_longer_for_Jeremy_to_call.jpg|Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn, The Pink Ranger Perry_time.jpg|Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus Doofenshmirtz_Portrait.jpg|Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Isabella_blue_background_SBTY.jpg|Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, The Yellow Ranger Baljeet_studying.png|Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Tjinder, The Black Ranger Buford_Van_Stomm.png|Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm, The Green Ranger Irvingdubois.jpeg|Jack McBrayer as Irving Du Bois, the Silver Ranger Jeremy_in_front_of_his_hotel.jpg|Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson StacyGivesAdvice.png|Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano From Phineas and Ferb: *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn, The Red Ranger *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb Fletcher, The Blue Ranger *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn, The Pink Ranger *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, The Yellow Ranger *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Tjinder, The Black Ranger *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm, The Green Ranger *Jack McBrayer as Irving Du Bois, The Silver Ranger *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano From Power Rangers Super Megaforce Red Ranger - Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows Blue Ranger - John Mark Loudermilk as Noah Carver Yellow Ranger - Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran Green Ranger - Azim Rizk as Jake Holling Pink Ranger - Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall Silver Ranger - Cameron Jebo as Orion Steven Butterworth as Prince Vekar Electronic Sound Effects as X-Borgs Category:Crossovers Category:Episode